Home, with you
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Hinata stretched his arms above his head as he made his way to the kitchen. Working at home was a blessing cause he didn't have to deal with people 24/7, drawing was his life and being able to design clothing for a famous company was amazing.


Hinata stretched his arms above his head as he made his way to the kitchen. Working at home was a blessing cause he didn't have to deal with people 24/7, drawing was his life and being able to design clothing for a famous company was amazing.

Looking at the clock he decided he should start on diner soon. Getting up from his chair he made his way out of his room and towards the kitchen.

Opening the fridge he smiled as he saw the ingredients, tonight he would make Kageyama's favourite dish, nabemono.

Hearing the front door slam shut, Hinata sighed, muttering to himself.

"Must be another hard day at the office..." Quickly cleaning his hands, Hinata shuffled out of the kitchen. "Welcome home." Hinata smiled softly.

Kageyama grumbled out a reply, loosening his tie as he looked at his husband.

"Babe..." Hinata covered his mouth, trying hard not to giggle at the tone of his huband's voice. "Oi, don't you dare laugh at me, work was already hard enough today, my boss is an asshole" Kageyama scowled, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist.

"I know honey, you tell me that every day." Hinata gently tugged on the tie, pulling Kageyama down a little to press a small kiss against his lips. "Why don't you take a quick shower while I finish diner? I'm making your favourite~" Hinata grinned as he saw Kageyama's eyes lit up.

"You're the best, do you know that?" Kageyama kissed Hinata's forehead. "Let me know when it's done, I'm going to take a bath, my muscles are all sore"

Hinata smiled warmly as he watched Kageyama shuffle away, even after being married for almost 8 years, his lover still knew how to make his heart beat faster. Sighing softly he turned back into the kitchen.

Kageyama quietly tiptoed into the kitchen, slipping his arms around Hinata's waist as he sniffed the air.

"It smells amazing, Shou" Kageyama nuzzled Hinata's neck, taking in his lover's scent. "You are amazing."

"Mmh? What's with you tonight? Are you hiding something from me?" Hinata poked Kageyama's arm with the back of the chopsticks. He could feel Kageyama smiling against his neck, his arms tightening around his waist.

"I wanted to tell you after diner but I don't think I can wait" Kageyama slowly turned Hinata around. "I'm being promoted" Kageyama waited for Hinata's reaction.

"Promoted...? F-for real?!" Hinata couldn't believe it, Kageyama had worked for that company for over 10 years and he finally got a promotion?

"You know what this means, right?" Kageyama smiled widely as Hinata's eyes grew bigger. "We can buy that house that you love so much, actually, I already did, no one has ever placed a offer on it but I did, as soon as my boss promoted me this morning I immediately called and placed an offer and they accepted"

Kageyama waited for Hinata to talk only to feel him trembling, chuckling he rubbed his lovers back.

"I'm going to pick up the keys tomorrow and I will sign everything and then we can move in whenever you want" Kageyama looked over at the stove, smiling. "Babe, the food..."

"Oh, huh? Oh! The food! R-right!" Hinata quickly turned off the stove. "I-it should be d-done by now, g-go sit!" Hinata couldn't believe what he just heard, his husband got a promotion, his husband bought the house of his dreams, how did he ever got so lucky?

They couldn't stand each other when they were teenagers but once forced to work together, they quickly grew closer and before they knew it they were dating.

The next day they both stood in front of their new house.

"It's even bigger than I remember...I still can't believe you got this for us." Hinata squeezed Kageyama's hand tightly. "Maybe...can we try now?"

"We will look into it tomorrow, I promise" Kageyama leaned down, kissing his husband gently.

Pulling away they both stared at each other dreamily, both thinking the same thing.

'I'm so glad that I found you'


End file.
